Il Pecatti Della Mafia
by AlmightyTallestKisa
Summary: Pensabamos que la historia había llegado a su fin, Tsuna seguiría siendo el Décimo Vongola y heredaría este título, sin embargo algo oscuro envuelve a Vongola,un secreto que pareció quedarse olvidado abrirá la puerta hacia un nuevo capitulo en la vida del joven Vongola, sus guardianes y la mismísima Familia. Y pensar que todo empezaría por un libro...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí Kisa :3 si, he estado ausente en mi unica historia por diversas razones, sin embargo aquí les traigo una historia que ha sido realizada por un conjunto de personas incluyendome a mi .w. De nuevo lamento la demora uwu**

**Titulo Original: Los Pecados de la Mafia**

**Escritora/Redacción: HussyKitten**

**Aporte de Ideas:**

**/u/4759344/thania22**

**/u/2139237/necrara-darkangel**

**/u/4634776/AlmightyTallestKisa**

**/u/4459013/CassGoto**

**Alejandro Abal**

**Rating: 16 a más**

**Sinopsis:** El mundo gira en torno a los ricos y poderosos, teñido de oropel y lustrosos diamantes que adornan la ostentosa vida que se derrocha día con día. Pero la soberanía de un rey no puede ser mejor vigilada y dirigida sino es por las manos que se ciernen a la superficie, desde el bajo mundo. Dinero, joyas, armas, diligencia y una creciente dominación son las palabras que describen a aquellos regentes de la mafia.

**Vongola. **Una sencilla palabra que infunde miedo a aquellos que escuchan su mención. La corporación más grande que rige el abismo de oscuridad en que sicarios y empresarios juegan en la rueda del destino, sin jamás parar. Deleitándose ante su poder y su creciente grandeza, son guiados el cabeza de familia mejor conocido como el noveno. Sin embargo ante la mención de un futuro sucesor, y habiendo un completo caos ante su preparación, los enemigos traman en la oscuridad la caída del joven décimo. Pero mientras las riñas y disputas por la corona cobran fuerza, entre las sombras una organización aliada de Vongola, -y forjada siglos atrás- protege a su futuro gobernante.

Y a todo el clan.

**La Confraternita Dei Peccati.** Aliados de Vongola y Varia, -gremio de asesinos independientes- son un grupo de jóvenes asesinas que cumplen lo que otros no pueden llevar a cabo, ejecutando con total precisión toda tarea que les sea asignada. Trabajan por su propia fortuna, y por la buena vida acompañada de diversión que dominar a sus enemigos les provee. Entre sus miembros se encuentran: Rene Cupich, Lunaria Runaldi, Giovanna Silberschmitd, Daenerys Stelfeheim, Artemisa Linker, Anya Kustentsov, y Gweneviere Arrow. Las siete muchachas dotadas de belleza y poder, cargan con un gran secreto que solamente ellas conocen; todas y cada una de ellas carga con la maldición de un oscuro pecado, aquellos mismos que destruyen la fortuna del incauto. La ira, la gula, la avaricia, la lujuria, la pereza, la soberbia y la envidia. Poseídas por esta extraña y desconocida maldición, pronto tendrán que enfrentarse a sus peores miedos, encarando cara a cara a sus enemigos y a su incierto pasado…


	2. El Despertar

_LOS PECADOS DE LA MAFIA (CAP. I: DESPERTAR__)_

_**Italia (Nápoles) – Jueves 04 Diciembre/Barrio Secondigliano 22: 00 pm horas:**_

Entre la multitud de personas que corrían por la lluvia vespertina, había una mujer que se mostraba impávida entre el inclemente clima.

La noche se mostraba en su mayor esplendor, deslumbrando con ayuda de la reina luna que destellaba en lo alto del firmamento, pero mientras la magnificencia del cielo se imponía sobre la humanidad, su amante la lluvia golpeaba brutalmente la tierra.; siin embargo, entre la multitud de personas que corrían presurosas a refugiarse, sólo había una mujer que se mostraba impávida ante el inclemente clima.

Gwen se encontraba apoyada contra uno de los altos muros de piedra que el sucio callejón poseía. Levantó la mirada y pintó una leve sonrisa mientras la lluvia, una de sus más fieles aliadas caía a raudales, empapando sus ropas y cubriéndola con la fiereza de un celoso guardián.

— ¿Traes la información?

Una seca voz desde las sombras hizo que la menor voltease lentamente el rostro. Fijó su azulada mirada en el dueño de la ronca voz de barítono, conteniendo la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios.

— Eso depende. ¿Traes tú mi dinero? — Cuestionó.

Ella pudo ver como el aludido apretaba los labios ofendido.

— Yo jamás he quedado a deber a ninguno de mis contactos. — Musitó entre dientes.

— Entonces puedes estar seguro que mi eficiencia es digna de tú dinero.

— Acerca el paquete. — Demandó con altanería.

— No creas que soy tan estúpida. — Dijo burlona. — Lanza mi dinero hacia aquí y yo entregaré el paquete. — Lamió sus labios y disfrutó la lluvia rozando su piel.

Su contratista no parecía muy feliz ante las ordenes que daba, pero sabía que era su única esperanza y a la vez podría volverse su maldición sino cumplía lo prometido. Con un suspiro salió de su sombría guarida, mostrando el impecable traje Armani negro que envolvía su persona. Necesitaba conseguir la información sobre el complejo de Vongola, Paris, su jefe estaba ansioso por derrocar el imperio que reinaba en todo el bajo mundo, y sabía con certeza que aquellos documentos serían la llave a un buen ascenso. Su oportunidad de oro.

Greco lanzó el portafolio repleto en dinero por el húmedo suelo.

— Un placer hacer negocios contigo. — Rió y empujó su maletín directo al moreno.

Segura se inclinó, abrió el maletín y observó los diferentes fajos de dinero que había. A simples cálculos se dio cuenta que aquella rata ambiciosa no había mentido.

Que lamentable que ella no pudiese decir lo mismo.

— Pero qué… — La voz se crispó. —… ¿¡qué demonios significa esto?! — Siseó mostrando el maletín repleto de papeles en blanco.

Gwen arqueó inocentemente ambas cejas.

— Pero, ¿no me habías pedido información sobre cómo destruir Vongola? — Preguntó.

Greco sacó una magnum 9.9 y la encañonó.

— ¡No me quieras ver la cara, zorra! — Espetó

— Mi querido Greco, yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con tú pedido. — Explicó con calma. — Tú querías información sobre cómo acabar con el imperio Vongola y sus allegados, lamentablemente lo más que vas a conseguir de mi o cualquier otro sicario a sueldo será papelería en blanco. — Se encogió de hombros. — Ya que Vongola simplemente es indestructible.

— ¡Maldita ramera, dame la información que quiero o te mataré aquí mismo! — Tiró la solapa de su saco, colocándose un comunicador camuflado contra la boca. — ¡Unida prepárense a disparar a mi señal! — Ordenó.

El largo silencio que prosiguió a su orden hizo que se erizara la piel del mayor. Furioso volteó a ver a la pelirroja.

— ¿En verdad me creíste tan estúpida para venir a tú encuentro sin sospechar una posible emboscada? Venga Greco, creía que me conocías mejor. — Se separó de la pared, alzándose con la tranquilidad de una leona en mitad de una cacería.

— ¡No te acerques! — Chilló con la lluvia y el sudor corriendo por su rostro.

— Deja de apuntarme con esa inútil arma o no saldrás vivo de aquí.

— ¡Cállate! — Sacudió el arma presa de una serie de temblores.  
>Gwen ni siquiera se inmutó.<p>

— Lo haré así. — Jugó con un mechón de cabello. — Contaré hasta tres y tú te moverás de mi camino dejándome marchar con mi pago. — Acarició el maletín con suavidad. — Si no lo haces, yo tendré que hacerte daño.

— ¡No bromees, maldita! — Desesperado quitó el seguro al arma.

— Uno. — La joven acomodó sus cabellos y comenzó a avanzar.

— ¡Atrás! — Lanzó un disparo.

Ella simplemente lo esquivo.

— Dos. — Relamió sus labios y continuó con su andar.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA…! — Tembló y lanzó tres tiros más.m

La menor evadió cada tiro y se detuvo.

Negó con la cabeza, mostrando decepción.

— Tres. Es juego terminado, Greco.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese hacer algo más que maldecir, Gwen pateó su cuerpo lanzándolo contra la sucia pared. Un drogadicto que dormitaba cerca, se removió ante el estruendoso golpe.

Sin mediar su delicado e infalible paso, se inclinó y se quedó en cuclillas al llegar frente a Greco. Observó al atontado asesino intentar levantarse. Con un suspiro bajó la mirada hacia donde la manaza de Greco sujetaba.

— E-eres una traidora… — Le dijo con la voz ronca y repleta de enojo.

— Falso. — Respondió. — Tú planeabas asesinarme una vez que te entregará los documentos, así que tome mi seguro de vida. No soy tan imbécil para traicionar a Vongola, Greco, y si valoras tú vida deberías reconsiderar el bando en el que juegas. — Agregó.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — Escupió entre dientes, intentando en vano pararse. La hija de puta le había roto la pierna por el golpe.

— Más bien una sugerencia. — Le corrigió. — Tú vigilas tus intereses y yo los míos, Greco, pero en vista de que la hemos pasado tan bien anteriormente, y para que puedas ser testigo de mi buena voluntad, me aseguraré de que seas llevado al médico para que te desintoxiquen y curen antes de irme.

— ¿De qué mierda estas ha…?

El inesperado beso tomó por sorpresa al moreno, quien aún a pesar de su enojo y su anterior humillación no pudo evitar responder al caliente contacto. Ambas bocas acudieron al encuentro de la otra, moldeando el beso con la profundidad y destreza deseadas.

Greco se percató demasiado tarde lo que aquel roce significaba.

Para cuando quiso alejarse su cuerpo cayó al mojado suelo de golpe.

— Mi dulce Greco, espero que esto sirva para recordarte buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, y que nunca olvides quien soy yo. — Relamió sus labios y esculcó entre los caros ropajes del sicario, encontrando en uno de sus bolsillos el costoso teléfono. Marcó un número y se llevó el auricular al oído. — Emergency, voglio segnalare una rapina e avvelenamento per le strade di quartiere Secondigliano. Buonanotte. — Finalizó la llamada, sabiendo que pronto vendría la ambulancia. Aquel mísero barrio siempre era visitado por el cuerpo policial y médico de todo el país, lo cual era una ventaja para el pobre Greco.

Sencillamente porque había sido un buen amante. ¿O no?...

Despacio se puso en pie antes de recoger su maletín del suelo. Sin inmutarse ante la oscuridad que rodeaba toda la peligrosa zona, comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

A mitad del camino volvió a marcar otro número, llevándose el auricular al oído.

— Il lavoro è fatto, inviare saluti a Nonno.

Sin esperar respuesta lanzó el teléfono al piso, colocando la fina bota de cuero sobre el móvil para destruirlo.

Gwen levantó la vista al cielo y estudió a la sigilosa e imponente sombra cubierta de cuero que la vigilaba desde los tejados. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma socarrona mientras reanudaba sus pasos y abandonaba el lugar con el botín en las manos.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer sin que Gwen se hubiese percatado siquiera. Estaba helando, las hojas de los árboles se mecían violentamente y el viento reclamaba una demanda de control sobre la tierra sin dar una mínima muestra de piedad. Demostraba su azote en cada nuevo soplido que caía sobre el mundo entero, pero la pelirroja no prestaba ni un ápice de su atención a las insignificancias de un clima tan frío como aquel. De hecho le importaba muy poco si la condenada tormenta optaba por sumir a la tierra bajo una incontrolable tempestad.

— Para de seguirme, es molesto.

Detuvo su avance y se quedó quieta mientras esperaba a que su perseguidor diera la cara.

— Eres osada para jugar así, pelirroja.

La voz del desconocido fue ronca, y suave.

Furiosa, la joven entrecerró la mirada intentando tragarse la indignación que aquel hombre estaba despertando en ella.

— ¿Tienes idea…? — Masculló encarándolo. — ¿… alguna idea de quién soy yo?

— ¿Una teñida con mal carácter? — Desde las sombras, la sonrisa se extendió por el rostro ajeno.

— ¡Te exijo que me des la cara ya mismo! — Alzó el mentón con altivez, guiando por inercia una de sus manos al cinturón donde cargaba una daga egipcia.

Un suspiro cargado de nada más que simple aburrimiento fue liberado de los labios del hombre, antes de que diese un paso al frente y su imponente figura fuese iluminada por el resplandor de la luna.

Gwen perdió la voz y retrocedió al ver de quien se trataba.

— Tú… — La daga cayó de su mano mientras se estremecía sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado.

— Tiempo sin verte, cazadora. — Una sonrisa ladina iluminó su sombría cara.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Espetó fríamente.

— Sólo cumplo con mi deber. — Respondió sin inmutarse ante su arrebato.

— Acaso… es el viejo quien te envía.

— Así es.

Gwen apretó los labios y lo miró con fijeza, intentando mantener control sobre sus violentas emociones.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— La fiesta por el solsticio de invierno está por comenzar. Todas las familias de mayor renombre asistirán para que el anciano haga pública la presentación de su sucesor.

— ¿El crío ese?

Las cejas de la pelirroja se arquearon con curiosidad.

— El mismo.

— ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso? — Cuestionó.

El aludido ocultó la diversión que sentía y habló con total tranquilidad.

— Serás presentada formalmente. Además, creo que el viejo tiene un importante regalo que darte por tu cumpleaños número... ¿qué era? Ah sí, dieciocho. — Le dijo con sorna.

— ¡No me quieras tomar el pelo! — Chillo lanzando a un lado el maletín con dinero para avanzar y quedar cara a car con su más odiado enemigo.

Velkan

Los parpados del moreno cayeron y dejó escapar un gruñido.

— No osaría hacer algo así. A fin de cuentas, tal parece que ya no eres un bebé. — Estudió su silueta de arriba abajo, soltando una seca risotada al terminar su escrutinio.

Cuando la ronca carcajada abandonó los labios de Velkan, la joven perdió los estribos y se lanzó al frente. El mayor volvió a sonreír deteniendo a medio camino el movimiento de Gwen, empujando su cuerpo contra la pared del mohoso callejón.

— Terminemos con esto. — Tronó los agarrotados músculos de su cuello. — Quiero volver a casa. — Se guardó los lentes oscuros que había llevado en la bolsa de la gabardina, colgándola en el desgastado pasamos de la destartalada escalera junto a él.

Ágilmente desprendió el par de puñales con punta de plata, sintiendo enardecido su peso y el grueso mango. La filosa hoja brilló de modo espectral mientras un trueno resonó en el cielo, y Velkan volvió a encarar a la mujer.

— A pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, espero que esta vez no me decepciones. — Giró ambos puñales con suaves y agiles movimientos, evadiendo el juego de dagas que la pelirroja chocaba contra él. Suavemente empujó su pierna izquierda para impulsarse, encontrándose con la mirada de la joven al segundo choque del metal contra el metal.

Preparada y conociendo la agilidad de Velkan, Gwen lanzó dos de sus estiletes, sintiendo gran satisfacción al escuchar el alarido cargado de ira e indignación que naturalmente no presagiaba nada bueno. Justo antes de que pudiese pensar en un movimiento para evitar el ataque del mayor su cuerpo se vio lanzado violentamente y de un solo golpe contra el mugriento muro. Nuevamente.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — Chilló entre dientes.

Su orgullo pudo más contra el dolor que latigueó su espalda, obligándola a ponerse en pie y encarar a su contrincante con toda la ira centelleando en su mirada.

— Eres buena, pelirroja, muy buena. — Frotó sus puños para descontracturar los huesos de sus muñecas, disfrutando el pequeño chasquido que presagiaba un infierno a futuro. Una vez que sintió que su cuerpo estuvo listo, separó sus piernas brevemente. — Pero no lo suficiente. — Tras decir aquello, detuvo el puño que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cien, doblando la muñeca ajena con un fuerte giro. Su lamento casi lo conmovió.

Casi.

El moreno había estado listo, de hecho había empezado a divertirse con la situación después que la mujer se había lanzado sin previo aviso sobre él. Sus ojos habían brillando intensamente al igual que el interesante conjunto de armas que poseía la menor.

— Bonitos juguetes, ¿no sabías que una mocosa no debe jugar con esas cosas? — Le preguntó con una gran cantidad de sorna chorreando en cada palabra.

Lamentablemente las cosas no habían funcionado como él lo deseaba. La maldita mujerzuela era buena con sus armas, y aunque al principio esquivo perfectamente cada estocada que le lanzaba, en uno de sus violentos compases, la hembra había enterrado en su muslo izquierdo una de sus dagas.

Hija de puta.

Con ronco y profundo alarido escapó de sus labios mientras maldecía violentamente a la hembra. Volteó a mirarla con la ira centellando en sus ojos. Con fuerza extrajo la maldita cosa, lanzándola de vuelta a la zorra. 

— Esta me la pienso cobrar, perra. — Fue su turno de gruñir.

— ¡Deja de hablar y actúa! — Exclamó antes de lanzarse sobre la espalda de Velkan, colocando una de sus cuchillas contra el rasposo mentón.

Abrazada a él, impulsó su pierna para golpear la entrepierna del moreno. Ante su ronco gruñido de protesta sonrió satisfecha y segura de que esa vez podría vencerlo. Decidida a dar por finiquitada aquella justa de cuentas, inclinó su cabeza dispuesta a dejar plasmada en la piel de Velkan la prueba final de su victoria; su beso.

De cuclillas aún,Velkan no se percató del momento en que cierta chiquilla se lanzó sobre su espalda. Una de las largas dagas se encontraba bajo su barbilla en una mortal caricia. Sin pretender esperar por más tiempo, pescó el brazo ajeno con una fuerte manaza, tirando de él hasta hacerlo soltarse. La daga cayó al piso. Triunfante, se giró y lanzó de una brutal patada en el costado a su contrincante. El menudo cuerpo fue a impactar salvajemente contra uno de los muros del callejón Y el estrepitoso sonido seguido del cruel chasquido de huesos rompiéndose, fueron música para sus oídos.

Velkan se paró lentamente, deshaciendo el elaborado nudo de la corbata que llevaba. Mientras avanzaba soltó la opresiva prenda antes de llegar donde Gwen se encontraba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Bañada en sudor y nuevamente derrotada en una simple pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

— La virilidad de un hombre es sagrada, querida. — Murmuró contra su oído. — Creo que has aprendiendo la lección por nueva cuenta.

Ignoró la mirada fulminante que le lanzó y la levantó del brazo que no le había dislocado, poniéndola en pie.

— Eres un cabrón miserable. — Musitó con cansancio y el orgullo herido.

— Agradezco el alago. Ahora prepárate, te llevaré de vuelta al complejo para que te alistes para la fiesta y te encuentres con el viejo. — Se colocó las gafas negras y se dio la vuelta comenzando a andar.

— ¡Espera ahí! — Le gritó.

— ¿Sí? — Arqueó ambas cejas.

Enojada levantó con dificultad su brazo dislocado.

— Ah era eso. — Respondió con una expresión neutra. Avanzó hacia la pelirroja y tomó su brazo. — Vale, a la de tres voy a obligar a la articulación a volver a su lugar… ¿lista?

Gwen no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo el tipo, pero si la tuviera, no había forma de responder. Su corazón saltaba y sus pulmones se habían convertido en piedra, su cerebro era Las Vegas por la noche y...

— ¡Tres!

Gweneviere gritó.

La única cosa más fuerte fue el pop del brazo mientras era recolocado. Y lo último que vio antes de registrarse en el _Motel y Suites Luces Fuera _fue a Velkan girando la cabeza con una expresión inescrutable pero casi podía decirse que preocupada. En sus ojos había un matiz de algo parecido al arrepentimiento, cosa que claramente no podía tener sentido si se tomaba en cuenta que era un bastardo, miserable, asesino, inescrupuloso, manipulador y vil. No obstante la pequeña sombra de aquella emoción desconocida y pasajera se quedó grabada en la memoria de Gwen.

Y fue entonces cuando supo que ese hombre podría ser su perdición.

_**Italia (Venecia) - Viernes 05 Diciembre/Sestiere Castello 12:00 am horas: **_

Mientras la lluvia caía y empapaba a todos a su alrededor, la chica simplemente observó con aburrimiento como las personas corrían a refugiarse, preguntándose cómo era posible que simple agua causara tanto alboroto. Abrumada por el escándalo que gracias a dios comenzaba a disiparse debido a lo tarde que era, caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño Motel. Miró la sencilla fachada con una mueca de desagrado, más al sentir los primeros efectos contundentes de aquella tormenta, se dijo que no tendría otra opción más que refugiarse temporalmente. Abrió la puerta y entró ignorando las curiosas miradas de los somnolientos huéspedes que se hallaban sentados en la sala común. Un chico no mayor que ella se encontraba atendiendo, así que se acercó para registrarse.

— Quisiera registrarme.

— Por supuesto su nom… — La mirada del adolescente se desorbito al ver los cabellos alborotados y teñidos de purpura, a juego con el rostro aburrido y bello que poseía Lunaria.

— Mi nombre es Lunaria. — Sin darle tiempo a terminar, la joven estiró el brazo, tomó la carpeta de registros y se anotó. Tras hacer aquello se colocó despreocupadamente contra el mostrador y le sonrió con diversión al muchacho. — Listo. ¿Podrías darme la llave de mi habitación?

Al salir de su asombro, el chico frunció el ceño ante los atrevimientos de la chica, preparándose para reñirle.

— Un segundo… acabas de llegar. No puedes estar pla…

— Claro que planeo quedarme, además viendo la poca clientela que tienes no creo que te venga nada mal que yo esté aquí. — Siguió hablando sin dejarlo terminar. — A mí tampoco me hace mucha ilusión quedarme a pasar la noche aquí, pero con la tormenta tal como está ahora no podré volver a mi instituto. Descuida, prometo pagarte bien. — Le lanzó una mirada coqueta y burlona antes de tomar su bolsa y comenzar a andar camino hacia los cuartos.

— ¡E-espera! — Exaltado el joven corrió tras ella, subiendo las estrechas escaleras de madera que daban al segundo piso. Al verla detenerse finalmente frente a uno de los cuartos, se dispuso a darle una reprimenda cuando ésta repentinamente abrió la puerta de la habitación con total confianza.

— Este servirá. — Afirmó sin muchos ánimos.

— No sabes si está libre, ¡no puedes llegar así como así!

Hastiada de la perorata ajena, Lunaria recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación, regresando nuevamente su atención al alterado chico.

— Aquí no hay nadie así que no habrá problema.

— Ese no es…

— Toma. — Extendió la mano con un pequeño fajo de billetes. Al ver que no los tomaba por la sorpresa, los metió en su mano, se acercó y susurró a su oído. — Creo que con esto será suficiente. — Susurró antes de acercarse y besar la mejilla ajena. Con una sonrisa, dejó en la puerta al muchacho y entró al cuarto cerrando con llave.

Una vez dentro y al percatarse que el chico se había ido, Lunaria miró nuevamente la habitación deseando haber ido directo a sus habitaciones en la academia y no haberse ido a ensayar con la banda. Lo cierto era que era muy buena como vocalista y a ella y a sus amigos les había ido muy bien en el mundo de la música, pero había veces en las que simplemente deseaba deshacerse de las preocupaciones cotidianas y pasar tiempo con sus colegas. Razón por la cual había optado por pedirles a sus compañeros ir a ensayar justo ese día.

Nunca había contado con que el cielo se le caería en semejante tormenta.

Con una mueca de resignación fue hacia la cama, sacando de camino su iPod y sus audífonos, una vez ahí abrió la cama, se sacó el abrigo, los botines, desabrochó los shorts de mezclilla que traía y se metió entre las cobijas con los leggins negros y el top rojo que llevaba. Desaliento nublo su mirada al ver la pequeña pantalla de Tv., por lo cual optó por colocarse sus audífonos y encender su reproductor. Poniéndola en aleatorio se perdió en el ritmo oscuro y relajante de BlutEngel.

A mitad del camino entre la inconsciencia y el sueño, el sonido incesante de su celular la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Pesarosa abrió los ojos y se sacó los audífonos, tanteó sobre las mantas y al dar con su bolsa metió la mano para tomar el móvil. Sin abrir los ojos, se llevó el aparato al oído y respondió:

— ¿Bueno? — Murmuró adormilada.

— _¿Lunaria? ¿Eres tú, hija? _

Sorprendida por la voz que escuchaba, se incorporó sobre las almohadas y se despertó. Después de todo era sorprendente que su tío la llamase.

— ¿Qué ocurre tío? — Cuestionó.

— _¿Ahora estás en la academia? _

— En este momento no. Estoy en un hotel.

— _Pe-pero… ¿¡por qué, en nombre de todo lo sagrado no estás en la academia?! _

El repentino estrés y nerviosismo en la voz de su tío hicieron que la muchacha frunciera el ceño.

— Tío la temporada de exámenes acaba de finalizar.

— _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

— ¿Cómo qué que tiene que ver? ¿No estás preocupado de que no esté estudiando correctamente?

— _Niña boba, esa no es la única razón de mi preocupación. — Refunfuñó. _— Vuelve a casa.

Ante aquello no pudo más que reír.

— _¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?_

— Tío lamentablemente aquí no es verano. Estoy feliz de que hayas podido hacer tú viaje a Montreal, pero la temporada de lluvias acaba de empezar así que me vi obligada a hospedarme en un hotel. Mañana regresaré al instituto.

Contra todo pronóstico el humor de su tío solo empeoró.

— _¿¡Estabas fuera a estas horas de la noche?!_

El brusco grito obligó a la muchacha a poner los ojos en blancos, mientras se preparaba para el sermón de su vida acomodándose entre las mantas.

— Tío simplemente salí a practicar con mis amigos para el próximo concierto. No planeaba quedarme tan tarde, pero descuida mañana estaré devuelta en el instituto. — Musito y antes de que pudiese recibir respuesta, dijo: — Hablamos más tarde. Descansa, te quiero mucho. — Tras colgar el teléfono se quedó mirando con frustración la pantalla del condenado aparato. Su tío no era propenso a estar sobre ella como perro de caza, de hecho era un hombre gentil que le daba todas las libertades que una adolescente como ella desearía, no obstante de un tiempo para acá se había vuelto igual que una sombra en su vida. Y ante tan errático cambio de actuar, Lunaria no podía más que preguntarse qué era aquello que mantenía en constante alerta a su tío.

— Viejo creo que la edad comienza a afectarte. — Se dijo así misma con una sonrisa cálida en los labios. Ante el ominoso silencio y el constante caer de la lluvia contra los vitrales, Lunaria comenzaba a adormilarse nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiese conseguirlo el celular volvió asonar.

Hastiada abrió los ojos nuevamente y fulminó al móvil con la mirada, bufando antes de volver a colocarse el auricular en la oreja.

— ¡Diga! — Espetó.

— _Al parecer no estás de buen humor. _

— Seth ciertamente no tengo ganas de oír tú molesta voz ahora. — Recalcó cada palabra. — Ahora lo único que quiero es dormir.

— _Oí por ahí que fuiste a ensayar con tú "grupito". — Dijo burlón. _

— Lo que haga o deje de hacer no forma parte de tú itinerario diario, así que porque no dejas de meter las narices en mis asuntos y te concentras en los tuyos.

La risotada al otro lado casi la hace perder los nervios.

— _Vamos, no seas así. Sólo quería informarte que pronto llegaré a Italia por unos negocios de la familia, si quieres podemos vernos y… _

Lumina miró el celular mientras asimilaba las idioteces del hombre. El aburrimiento comenzaba a consumirla mientras escuchaba el incesante silbido de las palabras pronunciadas a través del móvil, mismas ideas que para ella eran lo más estúpido, por no decir algo peor. A esas alturas ella creía que Seth debía tener claro que la apuesta que se había jugado con los chicos del instituto no funcionarían en ningún aspecto aparentemente planeado. Ella era conocida precisamente por su forma de jugar con los chicos y dejarlos cuando la cotidianidad se volvía asfixiante, marcándola como una especie de premio inalcanzable para muchos casanovas que aspiraban conquistarla y regodearse por su victoria. Lamentablemente con ella era justamente lo contrario a cualquier otra relación.

Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó sobre la almohada mientras seguía escuchando a medias lo que Seth le decía.

— _¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta la idea? _

Bromeaba, ¿no? Seguramente él no creería que había puesto la debida atención a ese descabellado plan, y menos aun siendo ya tan tarde. Básicamente era una comprobación más sobre el hecho de ella votando sin piedad alguna a otro hombre más.

— Seth sabes bien que no me involucro con hombres más de un tiempo determinado establecido por mí misma. Quiero decir lo que tuvimos fue bueno, en verdad lo fue, pero son cambiaría mi reglamento base por nadie. Lo siento, cariño pero ve el lado bueno, no tendrás que tolerar más mi rebeldía como solías llamarla. Nos estamos hablando.

— ¿¡Qué diablos?! ¡Lunaria…!

Abrumada por la incesante tortura que su teléfono le había dado hasta ese momento, decidió apagar la maldita cosa y así poder finalmente descansar. Soltó un gran bostezo, se envolvió en las mantas y apagó la lámpara de noche. Una vez que finalizó, cerró los ojos y se perdió en la apacible inconsciencia, la cual repentinamente se vio transformada por la aparición de pesadillas que ella nunca había tenido.

O que hacía años no había vuelto a experimentar.

_**Japón (Tokyo) - Viernes 05 Diciembre/Estación Ikebukuro 8:00 am horas: **_

El frío de aquella mañana no representaba mucho para los que se podían resguardar en sus cómodos hogares, pero para Daenerys el frío de ese día representaba una molestia. Soplando una bocanada de aire a sus heladas manos, la chica caminó entre la multitud de personas que comenzaban su día a la carrera para llegar a sus trabajos y escuelas, no era raro que tanta aglomeración atropellara al amanecer, pero la albina tenía tanto frío que prácticamente sentía los carámbanos en la boca.

— Maldita sea mi suerte. — Escupió entre dientes, frotando sus manos mientras cruzaba la calle con intención de llegar al metro.

A mitad del camino un peatón chocó con ella.

— ¡Hey, fíjate por dónde caminas! — Espetó.

Molesta, la chica volteó a verlo con altivez y lista para hacerle tragarse sus palabras. Sin embargo antes de avanzar más allá recordó las lecciones que había aprendido de su tutor tiempo atrás, por lo cual optó por la calma. Tomó una profunda inspiración y siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las murmuraciones del capullo con el que había chocado.

Sin mirar a nadie siguió su camino hasta llegar a la estación del subterráneo, una vez ahí corrió hacia el cubículo que vio más vacío. Dentro respiró con tranquilidad al ver que por fin tendría tiempo de refugiarse del frío en lo que hacía de tiempo hasta su sencilla casa. Si bien era cierto que su hogar no se caracterizaba por ostentosos lujos y riquezas, Daenerys era una ladrona de guante blanco que había optado por guardar su fortuna en cuentas en el extranjero. Aparentar una posición desvalida ante el mundo le daba muchas ventajas, más desde que había podido entrar en contacto con miembros del bajo mundo, tanto ariscos comerciantes, como frívolos y violentos asesinos. Había aprendiendo de esa vida una gran lección y no temía encarar a nada ni a nadie, acumulando en el proceso una cuantiosa fortuna que no cedería por nada del mundo.

Dudosa, sonrió a medias ante el recuerdo que las joyas y el dinero provocaban en ella. Después de todo era cierto que los diamantes eran los mejores amigos de una chica.

— Disculpe, ¿podría sentarme con usted?

Daenerys volteó a ver al recién llegado e internamente hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sin decir nada simplemente asintió, pero lo que aparentaba ser un viaje tranquilo y sin nadie que perturbara sus pensamientos, se fue al garete al momento en que el desconocido volvió a hablar.

— ¿Le molesta mi presencia?

Con incauta inocencia y cierta molestia, la chica se disponía a darle una mordaz respuesta de asentimiento ante esa pregunta, pero prefirió abstenerse y negó con la cabeza de modo leve.

— ¿Es así? — Cuestionó con cierto tono cínico.

— No quiero ser grosera, pero no suelo hablar con desconocido. Me bajaré dentro de dos estaciones y deseo que lo que resta de camino pueda centrarme en mi misma. Así que si me disculpa. — Sin decir nada más volteó a ver por la ventana, observando el pasar del camino y las personas.

— Como guste, señorita. — La tenacidad de la voz perdió fuerza.

Incomoda ante el nuevo silencio y sintiéndose una mal educada, -la cual no podía terminar de ser correctamente adiestrada por su tutor- se mordió el labio y miró de reojo a su acompañante. Al ver la seria expresión que remplazaba la anterior sonrisa amable, se sintió igual que si le hubiesen dado un baldazo de agua.

— Siento haber sido grosera. — Cuchicheó apresuradamente.

El hombre trajeado volteó la mirada y la observó en silencio por algunos instantes. Luego le dijo:

— Sueles ser demasiado harisca, ¿verdad?

Daenerys apretó los dientes para no responder a eso de forma grosera.

— Algo.

— Yo diría que mucho. — Le rebatió.

Ante aquel comentario la muchacha quiso patearlo pero sabía que si quería remendar su mal trato de antes, debería controlar sus violentos impulsos.

— Yo diría que debería intentar comportarse amablemente. No me está haciendo las cosas más fáciles a pesar de que intento disculparme por lo de antes.

— ¿Debería hacértelas fáciles? — Le preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

Por vez primera, Daenerys se percató del aspecto del hombre; vestido con un elegante "Spencer", lustrosos mocasines y una corbata de seda gris, lucía impecable en porte y figura, pues su estatura no se quedaba atrás ya que parecía medir 1.85 a simple vista. Deslumbrada momentáneamente por la presencia ajena, carraspeó y apartó la mirada sin querer seguir observando la angulosa y perfecta cara que lucía una fina barba.

— Sólo olvídelo. — Masculló.

— ¿Te he abochornado? — El cretino se atrevió a sonreír con total descaro.

— ¡No! — Gritó ofuscada, poniéndose de pie.

El aparente moreno, frotó su perrilla con suavidad antes de levantar la vista y fijarla en la muchacha.

— Que lamentable que tus reacciones no concuerden con tus palabras. — Canturreó con sorna.

Deseaba estrellarle un puñetazo en la cara para borrarle la estúpida y engreída sonrisa, pero en vista de que no podía, se contuvo tomando nuevamente otra profunda respiración.

Por unos instantes estudió un poco más el rostro del mayor. A simple vista no aparentaba más de unos veintiocho años, y las líneas de su rostro marcaban su expresión como algo contradictorio pero severo. Aun cuando tenía un par de hoyuelos que borraban la esencia fría que te daba al verlo en una primera impresión, su personalidad se leía en cada rasgo con indiscutible facilidad; peligro.

Él gritaba peligro sin ninguna duda. No obstante ella no tenía ni un ápice de miedo, aunque la precaución no estaba de más.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Ladeó el rostro y lo estudió otro poco.

— Dante. Dante York. — Estiró la mano y se la ofreció.

Reticente estiró su mano. Repentinamente los labios del mayor estaban colocados sobre el dorso de su muñeca, en una liviana y simple caricia. Demonios la sonrisa que le ofreció podría haber derretido a un glacial, pero para mala fortuna de aquel chulo bien vestido, ella no caía fácilmente con nadie. Bien, quizás si hubiese alguien, pero su mentor no contaba en la connotación de fantasías sexuales en medio del metro y menos frente a un total desconocido.

— ¿Tú cómo te llamas? ¿O prefieres que te llame gatita salvaje?

La pregunta y fresca declaración la saco de sus cavilaciones, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

— Creo que está siendo un poco confianzudo y atrevido conmigo. — Le respondió con frialdad.

— Mis disculpas. La verdad es que me recuerdas a una gata de monte.

— ¿Disculpe? — Daenerys lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por tal vulgaridad, cuestionándose como era que aún no lo pateaba por ser tan sinvergüenza.

— Es cierto. Los gatos Turcos por ejemplo, son una especie muy costosa y mimada, pero también salvaje. No se abren a cualquiera y miran por el hombro a quienes consideran insignificantes ante sus ojos. — Volvió a sonreír. — Que fortuna la nuestra habernos visto cara a cara, ¿no lo crees?

Confundida ante aquel comentario no supo cómo responder pues seguía sin entender si aquello era un alago o una ofensa. Ciertamente viniendo de él podría aparentar ser un cumplido, pero conocía Mujeriegos como él que jugaban con cada palabra para engatusar a cada mujer que se topaba en su camino, además ella no se podía considerar como una tonta soñadora. De hecho era sumamente precisa y analizaba todo a la perfección, como cualquier ladrona debía.

Súbitamente la chica quedó paralizada al ver nuevamente al hombre. Tensándose como un animal en medio de una persecución, recordó porque había algo en ese hombre que le daba desconfianza. Y no era para menos si se consideraba que no hacía mucho había estafado a su empresa y a los acreedores de la misma.

York. La casa York que no hacía más de un mes había robado.

Daenerys empalideció de golpe y trastabillo hacia atrás mientras maldecía frenéticamente en su mente por no haberse percatado a tiempo de las señales de alerta que su subconsciente le gritaba. Ahora sí que la había hecho.

— ¡Y-yo tengo que irme! — Presurosa se puso en pie dispuesta a bajarse en esa estación así tuviese que correr hasta su hogar, pero su idea se fue al traste cuando una fuerte mano apresó su muñeca y tiró de ella.

El par de labios que acariciaron su oído no la hicieron estremecerse tanto como aquello que susurro:

— Sé bien lo que hiciste. Ciertamente eres una gatita escurridiza y muy hábil, pero ten en cuenta que yo soy mejor. — Ronroneó — Descuida tú gran desfalco a mi compañía está seguro conmigo, para tú fortuna y la mía tú pequeña treta no causó grandes daños. Creo que después de todo soy un buen negociador.

Sin saber que decir o cómo actuar se quedó completamente quieta, planeando una forma de defensa para derribar a aquel palurdo y poder escapar.

— Creo que acabamos de arribar a tú destino.

Ante aquel comentario, la joven fue lanzada de su mente bruscamente. Confusa miró a su alrededor a la gente que comenzaba a abandonar el metro y salía presurosa de ahí. Dándose cuenta que esa era su estación miró nuevamente al mayor preguntándose si la detendría, pero éste nuevamente logró sorprenderla. Sin decir nada más le tendió su modesto abrigo y se hizo a un lado para que pudiese pasar y dirigirse a la salida.

Dudosa ante aquello caminó con cautela frente a Dante antes de salir disparada fuera del metro. Desde lo lejos pudo jurar que escucho al moreno gritarle algo, pero definitivamente no se quedó para escuchar que fue.

Buena suerte o no, no deseaba tentar al destino.

_**Holanda (Rotterdam) - Viernes 05 Diciembre/Barrio Oude Haven 12:30 am horas: **_

En total silencio los pasos de aquel filoso tacón resonaron como un anticipo de lo peor, sin embargo nadie en aquella famosa joyería notó la sigilosa presencia que se coló dentro del lugar.

Artemisa bajó la mirada y observó su reloj calculando que no faltaría mucho antes de que el vigilante se fuese y encendiera la alarma de infrarrojos, lo cierto es que la estúpida seguridad no era su preocupación en aquel momento. Sino la magnífica compañía que había contratado para aquel trabajo. Ella disfrutaba hacer sus estafas y robos por su cuenta, pero por malos asares del destino había hecho un mal movimiento con un niñato rico el cual quería aparentar ser todo un rebelde. Y estaba claro que por su demostración de aquella noche no era más que un gilipollas inepto.

Produciendo un violento golpe sobre el piso, su "compañero" aterrizó a su lado. Ella sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

— Estoy listo, ¡empecemos!

— ¡No grites! — Le reprochó con sequedad y en voz baja.

— Lo siento. — Contestó.

Las opciones se habían agotado así que avanzó vigilando sus espaldas y revisando nuevamente su reloj. Empezando la cuenta atrás, se colocó la máscara de ciervo que llevaba, comenzando a avanzar. En una de las esquinas detuvo su avance, miró hacia la cámara de vigilancia que apuntaba hacia ellos y sonrío de lado.

— ¿Qué haces?

Con una maldición, Artemisa volteó a ver al inútil haciéndole una señal para que simplemente callase y observara como trabajaba. Con cuidado sacó su pequeño computador, marcándolo los últimos dígitos cifrados para interferir el avisador acústico y óptico. Su mirada se dirigió directamente a dónde las cámaras estaban, sonriendo al momento en que la señal dejó de funcionar. Cuidadosamente y para asegurarse de que había funcionado, tomó su lámpara a mano, apuntó directamente al ojo de vigilancia, y la característica adrenalina revivió en su cuerpo cuando no hubo movimiento o sonido alguno que pudiese delatar su presencia.

Sin siquiera un ápice de arrepentimiento se arrodilló en el piso, conectó su transmisor a su computador portátil. Tras algunos minutos de minuciosa búsqueda logró entrar al plano original de seguridad que habían establecido. La mueca en su rostro se presentó cuando se dio cuenta que no podría ir a por el premio gordo pues este se hallaba en una de las bóvedas de mayor seguridad. Insatisfecha supo que si no fuese por su estúpido compañero ahora podría haber entrado y salido con las manos repletas de dinero. Desgraciadamente tendría que conformarse con las miserias que lograse recolectar en aquella carísima exposición de diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y hermosas esmeraldas, que la joyería presentaba.

Directo desde Egipto.

Resignada caminó hacia su ansiado botín, tranquila de que la habitación estuviese completamente libre para que maniobrase como mejor le pareciera. Desde lo lejos estudió la pequeña y única sala que visitaría esa noche, encantada ante la cantidad de piedras preciosas que sus codiciosos ojos veían. Se relamió los labios y caminó lentamente, pero sus movimientos fueron brutalmente parados cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar al otro lado de la habitación.

_Imposible. _Pensó frenética. Ella jamás había sido capturada, jamás descubierta o algo remotamente parecido. Desesperada, paralizada y sin saber cómo diantres maniobrar negó con la cabeza mientras un ramalazo de terror la invadía. Ni siquiera por el hecho de poder ser atrapada pues ella sabía muy bien enfrentarse a sus enemigos, lo que de verdad la estaba matando era la idea de que había fallado en algo que se había vuelto su vida desde hacía años. Parte de ella, tanto como respirar el robar era un placer y una necesidad para ella.

— ¡La policía viene hacía acá, ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer?!

Una voz penetró la sombría etapa de negación en la que se había encerrado, obligándola a regresar al presente. De la nada su mente le recordó que por muy profesional que fuese no había ido esa vez sola, y una ola de rabia la recorrió completa al darse cuenta que había cometido su primer fracaso a causa de ese incompetente e inservible chico. Rabiosa y deseosa de matarlo, lo encaró y le dijo:

— ¿¡Qué demonios hiciste?! — Espetó mirando a aquel cabronazo como si fuese el capote rojo y ella el toro de lidia.

— ¡Y-yo no hice nada! — Le reprochó con todo el coraje que pudo juntar. — ¡Además tú me prometiste que no nos descubrirían y saldría con una buena parte del botín!

— ¡Semejante imbécil descerebrado! — Ladró y miró hacia la otra habitación, comprendiendo al instante el error de aquel niño bueno para nada. — ¡Sólo íbamos a robar este cuarto, los sensores de la otra habitación no habían sido apagados! ¡Si te hubieses quedado quieto nada de esto hubiese pasado!

— ¡Nunca me aclaraste eso!

— ¡Lo hice pero eres tan tonto que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de prestar atención! ¡Pero sólo yo tengo la culpa por querer hacer negocios con un crío como tú, que además de inservible es un junior que no sabe nada! — Respiró varias bocanadas sintiendo el ardiente calor de la máscara calentar su rostro y empapar de sudor su piel.

El tronar de varios pasos corriendo hacia ellos puso en alerta a Artemisa. Maldiciendo para sus adentros corrió hacia dónde estaba su maletín con el computador y su equipo. Recogió todo y se disponía a correr hacia la salida cuando un grupo elite apareció frente a ella.

— ¡No se muevan, están rodeados! ¡Ponga los objetos en el piso, levante las manos y avance lentamente hacia aquí! — Exclamó el agente.

Quieta, observó a todos para calcular en promedio cuantos eran antes de poder actuar.

— ¿¡No me escuchó?! ¡Ponga los objetos en el piso, levante las manos y avance lentamente hacia aquí!

Artemisa sabía que aquel fracaso no era suyo pero igual le dolía reconocer que esa era la primera vez que era atrapada en su propia telaraña. Un suspiro cansino abandonó su cuerpo, antes de que se lanzará hacia el frente y golpease al agente. Tomando el cuerpo como un escudo, lo pego a su torso y dejo que la ola de balas cayese directamente en aquel pobre diablo. Torció su cuello y ladeó su cuerpo para apartar las manos que se cernían sobre ella.

Repentinamente toda la tropa esta sobre ella, rodeándola sin saber lo que les esperaba. Justo cuando iba a dar una muestra de su poder, un cuchillo se clavó en su costado.

— ¡Serán hijos de puta! — Bramó furiosa antes de levantar su pierna y golpear directo en el pecho de uno de los agentes. El golpe lo lanzó directo contra la pared y dos agentes más. Su cuerpo ardía por la adrenalina y el dolor, así que sin miramientos sacó su pistola 9.9 mm y apuntó directo a las propias joyas de aquellos bastardos.

El sonido de gritos reanimó su cuerpo haciendo que este se ocultase detrás de una de las finas monturas donde resguardaban un precioso collar de esmeraldas. Maldiciendo aquello y más furiosa de lo que podía creer, se puso en cuclillas y en su mente repasó todo el plan de escape que había elaborado con antelación. Nunca los había necesitado pero parecía que ese sería el momento preciso para poner en práctica sus habilidades como estratega a campo completo. Apartó de su cabeza el sonido de los gritos, amenazas, pisadas y disparos, enfocándose en el pasillo de emergencia que daba a las escaleras de emergencia Había un conjunto de cinco guardias frente a la puerta, pero ella sabía que lo lograría.

No por nada era la mejor.

Revisando el equipo de emergencia que cargaba a su espalda desechó el sofocante calor que la máscara le provocaba, dándose a la fuga en una carrera mortal por la cual tuvo que disparar a varios y evitar ella misma las balas. Apretó los dientes y se agachó antes de incorporarse de un ágil salto y quitar de una sola patada el rifle que el agente llevaba. Estrellándolo directamente en cara de su compañero. Con el filo de su bota atravesó el hombro del tercero haciendo que perdiera la sujeción en el arma y cayera. Valiéndose de aquello como un medio de seguridad volvió a utilizar al pobre infeliz como escudo, arrastrándose entre los dos guardias que desde arriba apuntaban directamente a ella.

Una de las balas rozó su muslo, haciendo que pegase un sonoro grito y se encogiera. El pie de uno de los guardias golpeó justo en su cara haciéndola ver galaxias. Frustrada por el dolor y el sabor amargo a derrota y sangre que tenía en la boca, forzó su brazo izquierdo a llegar directamente al cinturón donde su agresor poseía una pistola ya cargada. De reojo vio como otra patada se avecinaba, pero sabía que si no soportaba el dolor no podría hacerse con el arma y ese definitivamente sería su fin.

"_¡Que les den!" _Tras aquel pensamiento, experimentó lo que un actor rodeado de luces sentía cuando su cabeza rebotó contra la bota de su enemigo y el suelo.

Enardecida por el dolor, logró alcanzar con su maltrecho brazo la semiautomática. Empujó su pierna derecha hacia arriba y dio justo en la cara de su principal amenaza, sonriendo con satisfacción para sus adentros al escuchar el característico tronido de algo quebrándose. Ante aquella distracción, se puso de rodillas y disparó directo al último de los agentes que se cernía sobre él. Para su fortuna y desgracia de uno de los hombres que venía hacia ellos, el impacto mandó al soldado contra su compañero y directo hacia uno de los muros. Satisfecha con aquello, miró hacia el fondo dónde la multitud de policías comenzaban a llegar. Por unos instantes recordó a su compañero y aún en contra de sus deseos lo busco entre el alboroto que comenzaba a fundirse sobre ella. Al no ver rastro alguno del chico, resopló pensando que seguramente se había dado a la fuga aprovechando que era ella la que pagaba los platos rotos.

Típico. Por eso era que trabajaba sola.

Sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de uno de los guardias que había amontonado a su lado, Artemisa levantó la mano y disparó tres balas más a los que se aproximaban. Sus cavilaciones sólo duraron unos segundos antes de que llegase a una conclusión. Sonriendo tras la máscara, se puso en pie y levantó al soldado que atontado comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

— ¡No se muevan! — Vociferó encañonando la cabeza del agente. — ¡Ya vieron de lo que soy capaz y si no quieren ser responsables de la muerte de otro más de sus agentes les sugiero que cesen el fuego ahora mismo! ¡Me entregaré siempre y cuando bajen sus armas, sino es así entonces cargarán en la consciencia con la muerte de uno más, bajo su propio fuego! ¡No dudaré en usarlo nuevamente como escudo humano! — Clamó sin ningún reparo.

Al ver que la multitud se juntaba y la miraba con ira, supo que ganaría.

— ¡Cesen el fuego, no queremos otro hombre más muerto!

La voz de uno de los que parecían al mando hizo que la joven lo viese de reojo, regodeándose por dentro ante su patética estupidez. Sin apenas moverse, fue retrocediendo lentamente vigilando que sus movimientos no fuesen vistos.

— ¡¿En verdad te entregarás?! — Exigió la misma voz.

Artemisa apretó los labios para contener la risa.

— Lo haré… ¡pero no este día! — Aprovechando la confusión previa se tiró al piso y corrió a refugiarse tras uno de los pilares de la construcción. De espaldas y jadeante, extrajo dos granadas de gas de su cinturón, quitándoles el seguro antes de lanzarlas hacia la multitud de soldados que se hallaban disparando en su dirección.

Fastidiada de aquel día, tomó la mascarilla que tenía en la espalda, cubrió su rostro y al comenzar a oír la violenta tos, seguida de una completa incapacidad de visión por el mismo gas, corrió evadiendo los pocos cuerpos que se metían en su camino. Dando un puñetazo a uno de los tambaleantes policías que caminaba hacia ella, dejó inconsciente al hombre y lo tomó por debajo de los hombros para comenzar a arrastrarlo con ella. Parando en la segunda sección que ya había sido cubierta por el gas, analizó el perímetro antes de ir hacia la salida de emergencia a gatas con su paquete a cuestas. Arrastrándose para evitar que el vapor la terminara de paralizar, llegó a lo alto de la escalera. Sollozando y jadeando por el esfuerzo que requería permanecer consciente avanzó otro tramo más hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto que por gracia divina no había sido allanado por los solados.

Miró a todos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie antes de escoger un viejo cuarto de limpieza para ir a refugiarse momentáneamente y así recuperar el aliento. Al entrar respiró una bocanada de aire, sintiendo el instantáneo agradecimiento que sus pulmones daban al poder aspirar el olor a detergentes en lugar de ese jodido gas. Agotada cayó al piso y se cubrió la boca para acallar su tos, antes de comenzar a desvestir al soldado. Mirando por unos instantes a su inconsciente compatriota, hizo una mueca al pensar que después de todo si tendría que ducharse para alejar ese asqueroso aroma a sudor que destilaba el cuerpo ajeno. Sacándose su propia carga, aseguró todo su material al cinturón del soldado, dejándole puesta la máscara de venado que había llevado con ella. Recogió su pequeño y fiel computador para meterlo entre los amplios ropajes. Con un juramento se percató que aquel soldado no traía consigo máscara alguna, sin embargo su suerte volvió

La chica se puso de pie y sonrió cuando escuchó justo lo que había esperado.

— ¡Miembro del equipo Swat, área despejada!

Repentinamente la puerta del cuarto de servicio se abrió y la joven salió como sin nada, mirando al recién llegado con total calma.

— ¡Identifíquese! — Escudriñando los ropajes ajenos se percató demasiado tarde que el nombre del agente no concordaba para nada con la menuda presencia de aquella chica. — ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que el soldado fuese capaz de decir nada más, Artemisa lo golpeó y azotó contra la pared, tomando uno de los palos que había en el cuarto de limpieza para romperlo en su cabeza. Satisfecha, arrastró al soldado junto al otro policía, quitándole la máscara anti-gas. Presurosa recogió su cabello en un sencillo chongo, colocándose la misma máscara sobre su propio rostro. Asegurándose de camuflar por completo su cara, salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y caminó por el pasillo con total tranquilidad.

En mitad del caos, Artemisa sonrió para sus adentros y evadió la multitud de agentes que aparecían ante ella, saltando cada una de las miradas ajenas que no podían encontrar nada extraño en un simple y abatido soldado que abandonaba la escena de un crimen. Tras andar por varios minutos se escabulló entre las patrullas que había fuera de la joyería, y en poco tiempo se había desvanecido por completo del lugar.

Tras una larga caminata llegó a un sucio callejón, ahí se sacó la máscara de gas y liberó su cabello con un delicado movimiento.

— Panda de estúpidos. — Diversión chorreaba de cada una de sus palabras mientras esculcaba en los viejos ropajes el collar de esmeraldas que había sacado antes de irse. Satisfecha por su hazaña, sopeso por unos instantes el collar, lanzó la máscara al piso, se quitó el maloliente traje y con su ropa de deporte se alejó hasta perderse en la noche entre risa y risa.

Sin saber que una sombra sonriente la observaba desde la otra calle.

_**Rusia (Óblast de Múrmansk) - Viernes 05/ Base aérea de Alakurtti 2:00 am horas: **_

Las ventiscas eran fuertes y el clima inclemente en su totalidad, pero mientras muchos cadetes y colegas suyos padecían ante la tormentosa época del año, Anya estaba tranquila mirando desde su balcón la fuerte ventisca. Con una expresión neutra e indescifrable estiró su mano y bebió del amargo expreso que había ordenado. Su sabor recorrió su garganta en el primer trago, descargando una corriente de agradable calidez por todo su cuerpo. Si bien era cierto que su traje de militar le proveía el suficiente cuidado contra aquel frío, no estaba de más beber algo caliente para estabilizar la temperatura corporal.

Era de madrugada y sólo los cadetes de rango inferior se hallaban entrenando en el ala norte del complejo. Lo cual era condenadamente justo si se consideraba la larga trayectoria que militares como ella habían cursado por largo tiempo.

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación decorada con una amplia alfombra persa, y la centellante chimenea, la puerta se abrió dando paso al General Henderson Stoica, su mano derecha y el mejor hombre de campo. Anteponiendo cualquier clase de formalidad pintó una media sonrisa y de espaldas esperó las noticias que tendría Henderson, no era muy difícil imaginar el impecable trabajo que seguramente se había realizado, pero siempre le gustaba escuchar la perfección de cada detalle.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

El ominoso silencio que siguió a aquella pregunta hizo que la rubia voltease para mirar a su segundo al mando.

— Fallamos.

— ¿Disculpa? — La incredulidad ensombreció su rostro por unos instantes. Seguramente había oído mal. — Creía haberte escuchado decir que fallamos, pero eso es…

— Algo posible. Hemos fallado. — La fría calma con que lo pronunció confirmó aquella aberrante declaración.

El asombro duró poco en el rostro de Anya quien bruscamente azotó el puño en la mesa, haciendo tronar la fina superficie.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nuestro equipo elite se especializa en jamás tener un solo error! — Bramó iracunda, fulminando a Henderson como si fuese a liquidarlo ahí mismo.

— También pensé lo mismo, pero los informes no dejan lugar a duda; nuestro equipo fue completamente eliminado en medio de la captura de una de las casas de tráfico de armas que hay en Italia. Le pregunte a cada uno de los cadetes que estaban a cargo de la comunicación como prueba de inicio, y todos dijeron que a mitad de la entrada y captura la comunicación fue completamente cortada. — Tomó un profundo aliento. — Y hace apenas unos momentos recibí la noticia de nuestro agente en cubierto de que los cuerpos de siete de nuestros soldados habían sido encontrados brutalmente masacrados en uno de los varios bajos de Nápoles.

— ¿Qué barrio es?

— Secondigliano. — Henderson le respondió al instante.

Con una mirada torva, Anya alzó el mentón y comenzó a andar por la habitación en completo silencio. Momentos más tarde se detuvo y dijo:

— Dile a nuestro infiltrado que investigue cuales casas estaban asociadas a la corporación que traficaba con esas armas. — Volteada miró a su General con intensidad. — ¡Dale la orden específica para que consiga el nombre de la abeja reina que está manejando los hilos de este juego! — Sin inmutarse ante la fría seriedad de Henderson, Anya avanzó hacia él antes de detenerse y decirle: — Aclárale esto: No. Quiero. Una. Solo. Error. De. Nuevo. — Cada palabra era recalcada con su dedo el cual presionaba bruscamente contra el fuerte torso del moreno.

A pesar de su estatura —la cual la superaba—, el cuerpo claramente trabajado y la fachada de peligro que gritaba a cada instante, Anya era una pequeña dinamita que hacía estallar a cualquiera. Por algo era la manda más, y como tal actuaba sin admitir ninguna equivocación. El hecho de que aquel suceso hubiese sucedido justo cuando ella apostaba por la victoria simplemente era imperdonable.

— Márchate. — Ordenó dándose la vuelta y regresando a su estático puesto frente al amplio balcón de su estudio.

— Como ordenes. — Henderson inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

Al momento en que Anya estuvo sola dejó que su enojo saliese a flote, obligándola a arrojar los diferentes papeles, carpetas y objetos que había en su escritorio. Mirando a aquellos documentos la ira enervó su ser recordándole la perfección con que cada informe llegaba a sus manos, y ahora, a diferencia de sus trabajos impecables, la palabra "descuido" era una mancha permanente en su perfecta cartilla de moral y honor. Como una guerrera, una soldada entrenada, ella sabía bien que las faltas eran algo imperdonable para poder lograr un progreso efectivo. Era consciente de que había perdidas, pero jamás llegó a imaginarse que llegaría el día en que probaría el amargo sabor de la derrota mientras encabezaba algo tan magnificente.

Desganada ante su fracaso y el violento arrebato que había tenido, se tendió en el piso junto a la ventana mientras miraba el total caos que había remplazado su anterior área de trabajo. Irónicamente ella se sentía igual que aquellos papeles fuera de lugar; errante, confusa y molesta por no poder canalizar su frustración y seguir adelante para poder vencer la adversidad que parecía haber llegado a tocar su puerta.

— Esta sí que es buena. — La rubia frotó su frente intentando disipar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a acosarla sin piedad alguna. — Eres una tonta Anya — Golpeó su frente contra la pared. — Debiste idear un plan de respaldo, recordar las desventajas de un orgullo enardecido que no conoce la humildad. — Negó con la cabeza y se quedó quieta meditando en la misma y cabizbaja postura.

Del otro lado del cuarto volvieron a golpear la puerta. Sin ánimos pero decidida a encarar lo que se avecinase, ladeó el rostro y fijo su vista en la barrera de madera.

— Entre.

Minutos más tarde, Henderson ingresó nuevamente sin nada en las manos. Solo la expresión impávida de siempre.

— ¿Tienes nuevas noticias?

— lamentablemente no.

— Entonces márchate. — Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

— Me temo que no será posible.

— No te pregunte si era posible o no. Es una orden que debes acatar.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y después... Dios... sonrió. En el medio de su barbilla, la boca se elevó en las comisuras, y sus ojos se arrugaron.

El aliento de Anya se detuvo en su garganta. Era tan atractivo así, pensó, con la tenue luz de la lámpara cayendo sobre el duro mentón y el lustroso cabello café.

_Oh, no. Nada de ir ahí. Nop. _

Anya ignoró el hecho de que se estaba ruborizando un poco.

— ¿Crees que estoy bromeando con respecto a esta orden?

— No, es solo que nadie nunca me habla de esa manera. Y lo sabes. — Apuntaló con burlona diversión.

— Pues como tú superior lo hago. ¿Tienes alguna queja respecto a eso? Puedes archivarla en lo más recóndito de tú mente o desertar y besarme el culo. — Espetó con las mejillas algo coloreadas.

— Lo del beso de culo no suena tan mal. — Un gesto burlón volvió a aparecer en su hosco rostro.

Anonada ante la atrevida respuesta de Henderson, Anya quedó boquiabierta y sin posibilidad de responderle pues a los pocos instantes el militar había abandonado el cuarto.

Después de un momento la rubia se recargó contra la pared e intentó olvidar los últimos instantes con Henderson, endemoniadamente segura que su fría y directa mente jamás volvería a dejarla sin habla. Menos frente a un hombre y de bajo rango. Es decir, buen soldado y todo lo que fuese, Anya lo reconocía pero sólo hasta cierto punto. No estaba dispuesta a galardonar otro tanto el físico y el poderío que poseía.

— Debo estar volviéndome loca. — Declaró. — Seguramente esta pérdida ha podido más sobre mí de lo que imaginaba.

Suspiró y resopló mientras intentaba unir las piezas del rompecabezas en que se había vuelto su mente. Vulnerable era una palabra ajena para ella, pero por primera vez se sintió más femenina que de costumbre, pues tonto o no lo cierto era que los hombres y las mujeres tenían un magnetismo que era imposible de evitar por sus opuestos. Tarde o temprano las emociones contradictorias aparecían y confundían a la persona, lo bueno era que Anya no se consideraba una ingenua damisela ansiosa de desfallecer en brazos de un hombre.

Harta de aquella sarta de pensamientos inútiles se puso en pie y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había armado. Por unos instantes se detuvo pensando que idea se había dado Henderson al ver aquel embrollo, luego recordó que no planeaba dejar que nadie interfiriera con la serenidad de su mente, así que optó por apretar los puños y seguir con su labor. Afortunadamente en pocos minutos había limpiado todo y acomodado cada cosa en el lugar que pertenecía.

Satisfecha ante el resultado final fue a sentarse en su amplia silla y comenzó a hojear el último informe que tenía pendiente, segura que en poco aquel único fallo sería corregido. Desafiando a su inestable humor comenzó a repasar cada archivo que veía, estudiando a fondo los más mínimos detalles con el fin de no volver a errar en su proceder.

Debatió consigo misma unos instantes antes de sorber nuevamente la olvidada taza que ahora contenía un expreso frío y poco apetecible. Pero aquel sabor no la paró y bebió hasta la última gota.

— Sin dudar nunca más permitiré que las cosas salgan mal y confundan mi mente, manchando mi honor. — Declaró concentrada por completo en cada página que leía y releía.

Era la mejor y nadie cambiaría aquello.

_**Arabia Saudita (Riad) - Viernes 05 Diciembre/Kingdom Centre 2:00 am horas: **_

A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde aquel acontecimiento parecía que su suerte era negra y oscura. Renée llegó a esa conclusión mientras se encontraba amordazada y atada de pies y manos con los ojos vendados, esperando una suerte que seguramente no sería nada buena. Lógicamente era una chica problemática, y claro que no era una novedad que fuese la "más buscada" en Riad -y probablemente en todo el bendito país- pero su auto impuesto exilio era algo que inevitablemente debía padecer. Y se había acostumbrado, de hecho casi no pensaba en los trágicos acontecimientos que la habían conducido a ese momento, pero considerando su actual situación no era de extrañar que su mente se pusiera a trabajar en la línea _Recuerdos de nunca jamás. _

El cansancio la comenzaba a invadir y mientras esperaba la llegada de sus captores, tembló al sentir el inconfundible apetito que se levantaba lentamente en su estómago. Y aunque parezca algo ilógico y quizás enfermo, el hambre de Renée no tenía límites. Algo que en ese preciso momento estaba por verse.

— ¡Hey chica estúpida, no te duermas!

La dura cachetada la atolondró por unos segundos mientras el enojo hacía que evadiese el dolor causado por el tortazo. Miró hacia el suelo y estudió sus pies sin poder o querer nada más. Si concentraba su atención en su vigilante las cosas no terminarían bien, lo presentía pues aquel apetito incontrolable había estado ahí desde antes que fuese atrapada mientras caminaba frente al Kingdom Centre. Su idea original había sido ir a cazar algunos animales y aplacar de estar forma su enfermiza hambre, pero aquellos gamberros violentos habían cancelado tajantemente su idea original, llevándola a Dios sabía dónde.

El suspiro que soltó pareció molestar nuevamente al cuidador, pues dos nuevas bofetadas marcaron su piel. Ante eso la chica luchó fervientemente por aplacar su ira, pero la llamarada de enojo que tan bien conocía la azotó haciendo que apretase los labios. Su "curioso" padecimiento la volvía inestable en todo el sentido de la palabra. Para suerte de los peatones que esa noche habían salido a pasear, no se habían topado con la personalidad violenta y despiadada que controlaba aquel cuerpo; Nani. Sin embargo mientras Renée padecía aquella captura, se dio cuenta con tristeza que no faltaba mucho para que sus enemigos tuviesen un destino lamentable. A decir verdad no le pesaba demasiado, simplemente en su interior sentía lástima por el final que les esperaba.

— ¡Oye, mocosa ya llegó nuestro señor, así que abre los ojos! — Bramó asestándole una patada en el vientre.

— Salim es suficiente. Yo creo que nuestra linda Neno entiende.

La voz suave y sedosa que escuchó la hizo paralizarse por completo. Abraham Acha era quien la había secuestrado después de todo.

— ¿No me recuerdas querida, Neno? — Cuestionó con aparente pesar. — ¿A caso ya no recuerdas las apuestas tan interesantes que hiciste en mi casino?

Sin poder responder por la mordaza, las náuseas y la sensación de que pronto se desvanecería, Renée se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan estúpida y saltarse una de las reglas más importantes que Nani le había enseñado. _"Nunca dejar cabos sueltos" _Lamentablemente ella jamás había esperado que aquella brillante estafa trajese mayores consecuencias, pues a pesar de que no llevaba una mala vida gustaba de experimentar lo que Nani deseaba, y ella más que nada quería poder. Regresando al punto inicial, Renée trató de pensar en alguna forma de evadir lo que se les venía a todos encima, pero en la posición que se hallaba y en su incierto estado parecía muy poco probable que algo así ocurriese.

— ¿Quiere que la ayude a recordar jefe? — El siervo se acercó con su grasiento y obeso cuerpo hacia la castaña para tomarla de un tirón por los cabellos.

— Supongo que será necesario Salim, después de todo si mi querida Neno no me recuerda yo padezco demasiado.

A Renée no le sorprendió el momento en que la paliza comenzó con una mezcla de puñetazos, patadas, azotes y ahorcamientos, lamentablemente en su estado no podía hacer mucho, técnicamente la que hacía todo era Nani y probablemente pronto llegaría a saludar a Abraham y Salim, pues la inconsciencia estaba cerca de poseerla.

Mientras la sangre brotaba y los golpes seguían, la chica no pudo más que gimotear unas cuantas veces.

— Detente, Salim. Veamos si mi dulce Renée ya me recuerda. — Acercándose a la desmadejada menor, sostuvo su rostro para hacer que enfocara la vista en él. — ¿Sabías que tú pequeña treta en mi gran casino me costó una gran fortuna y la perdida de varios inversionistas? Mientras tú entrabas y salían estafándome y robando todo lo que te venía en gana con la confianza que te había dado, yo me veía en vuelto en la travesía de mi vida, luchando por matener a flote mi imperio. — Le dijo. — ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he padecido por tú engaño? — Se detuvo y vociferó minutos más tarde. — ¿¡La tienes perra callejera y traidora?! — Esta vez fue el turno de Abraham para abofetearla.

Renée recordó en ese momento que por esa razón no había cumplido con la regla básica de Nani; Abraham en el fondo le había dado su amistad y confianza, pero tal parecía que la vileza que formaba parte de ella no podía ser saciada aun con la compañía de un amigo. Debía haber eliminado al hombre cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero mientras más lo pensaba y lo veía a través de sus hinchados ojos, llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar de aquel castigo su lado casi humano había disfrutado los instantes sencillos que había vivido con el mayor.

Abraham era un heredero muy rico y famoso de uno de los imperios hoteleros más grandes de toda Arabia Saudita, y justamente en un casino en Riad que era de él, era dónde lo había conocido. Todo fue bien al principio hasta que Nani decidió entrar al juego, modificando la simpleza de las cosas para volverla un mar de intrigas y engaños por poder.

— ¡Maldita zorra embustera, dime algo! — Furioso le sacó la venda de la boca de un tirón.

— Lo siento… — El susurro era apenas audible entre la sangre y la ronca voz.

— ¿Qué dices? — Cuestionó fastidiado, levantándola de la ropa para acercarla y escuchar claramente.

Renée tragó saliva y le dijo:

— Lo siento. — Aclaró su voz lo mejor que pudo y miró a Abraham.

— ¿Estas de broma? — Espetó — ¿¡Tú crees que una maldita disculpa para a cambiar el desfalco que hiciste y todos los problemas que me causaste?!

— No estoy hablando de eso. — Mareada respiró sintiendo la negrura envolverla.

— ¿Perdona? — Indignado pensó que hacerle más daño no sería tan mala idea. La muy perra, y a parte de todo descarada.

— No me estoy disculpando por lo que ocurrió en el casino… sino por lo que va a ocurrir ahora… — Musito.

— ¿¡A que infiernos te refieres?! — Ladró enardecido por la ira.

— En verdad lo siento…

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo el cuerpo de Renée cayó laxo sobre el piso.

— ¿Pero qué demo…? — Abraham fue acallado cuando el cuerpo de la castaña se levantó de un ágil movimiento y lo encaró con una sonrisa que podía erizar la piel de cualquiera. La inocente burla y cinismo de aquel gesto era lo más perverso y perturbador que había visto.

— Creo que la última vez no nos presentamos adecuadamente.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? — Frunció el ceño haciéndole una señal a Salim para que fuese tras ella.

De un solo movimiento, el cuerpo de la chica esquivo al sirviente, realizando un gracial giro del cual se aprovechó para sacar una de las navajas del pantalón de Salim. Sin ningún remordimiento pasó velozmente la hoja por el cuello del hombre, sonriendo divertida ante la cascada carmesí que empezó a manar del cuello ajeno.

— ¿¡Qué diantres has hecho?! ¡Maldita enferma! — Horrorizado, Abraham retrocedió trastabillando con sus caros mocasines, yendo a parar al suelo contra la silla donde había atado el cuerpo de Renée.

— Él nos golpeó y debía castigarlo, así como también me veo en la obligación de castigarte a ti. —Ladeó el rostro y sonrió como un niño en navidad. — Supongo que después de todo morirás siendo el mismo imbécil al que estafamos. — Su risa parecida a la de unas campanillas fue sólo el preludio de un coro de sonidos plagados de oscuridad y horrores. — Pero descuida, — Acarició la punta de la hoja y se la llevó a la boca para lamerla suavemente. — Haré de ti una obra maestra culinaria. Y te saborearé como es debido…

Las profundidades color miel de sus ojos centellaron con un peligroso brillo y el primer corte se hizo.

N pasó nada de tiempo antes de que los gritos de Abraham resonaran por todo el desgastado bodegón en que estaban. Sólo un sonriente oyente del otro lado del complejo pudo percibir la tétrica melodía creada por Nani y Renée mientras despedazaban a aquel hombre.

A ese pobre diablo.

_**Polonia (Gdansk) -Viernes 05 Diciembre/ Calle Długa y Długi Targ 12:00 am horas:**_

Aun cuando habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, Giovanna podía recordar con claridad el aroma y la sensación que las calles de su viejo hogar le daban. Mostrando su característica apatía caminó sin rumbo fijo mientras incontables memorias la perseguían. Aquel lugar había sido un buen sitio para vivir, un buen inicio al nacer, pero como todo en la vida el destino a veces jugaba sucio y te robaba la alegría que conseguías. Justamente eso le había pasado, pero ella estaba tan acostumbrada a aquella continua desolación oculta bajo el yugo de su rigidez, que se había vuelto una maestra en el arte de resguardar cualquier clase de emoción delatora. Era cierto, era falso, era doloroso, no importaba como se viese el camino que había tomado pues ella no pensaba dar marcha atrás y atascarse en el vacío de una dolorosa nada.

No se ataría a su pasado en aquel viaje.

— Viniste.

La fría voz de su contacto no inmuto a Giovanna.

— Como prometí vine a traerte la mercancía que atraque en el buque mercante de Fabrissio. — Volteó a verlo — Quince gramos de cocaína han sido dejados en uno de los callejones al norte de aquí, pero recuerda que a cambio de mi trabajo debes mantener alejada a esa familia de mí.

— No pidas demasiado Giovanna, las piezas del tablero comienzan a moverse y el anciano parece ansioso. — Sacando un pesado encendedor de oro, prendió la mecha y se llevó a la boca uno de sus acostumbrados **Pall Mall. **Exhalando una larga bocanada de aire la sombra de aquel hombre permaneció oculta en la penumbra. — Ese pequeño pedido es a cuenta de mis servicios para deshacerme de los perros callejeros que consigues para desfogar tú rabia, e independientemente de cualquier cosa quince míseros gramos de cocaína no harán que mi cuota quede satisfecha. — La sardónica mirada que lucían sus dorados ojos penetró directo a la chica.

— Es de la mejor calidad. — Farfulló entre dientes, con los puños apretados.

— Aunque fuese de la peor calidad no es nada comparado con los deberes que ambos tenemos con ese viejo y la familia. — Perezoso, comenzó a abrir y cerrar el valioso mechero. — Deberías pensar seriamente en una rendición ahora que estás a tiempo.

— No pienso liderar absolutamente nada, y tampoco tengo interés alguno en llegar a conocer aquella historia que el viejo tiene para contarme. — Sentenció.

— La seguridad cubre tus palabras, pero pronto notarás que la obstinación no es rival para el deber. — Acarició su mentón sintiendo la rugosidad del mismo. — Ignorar mis advertencias puede costarte caro.

— Es una amenaza. — Siseó.

— Tómalo como un consejo. — Le dijo con un seco tono. — Vales más viva que muerta, pero en un enfrentamiento la experiencia gana siempre a la terquedad. Ten presente lo que te he dicho.

Insatisfecha ante aquellas palabras, apretó sus labios y lo encaró diciéndole:

— Dime algo, ¿por qué siendo tan famoso y conocido en el bajo mundo sigues siéndole fiel al anciano? — Cuestionó con severidad.

La oscura risotada sólo la cabreó más.

— Mi lealtad no radica en algo tan mediocre como la capacidad como guerrero o estratega. — Respondió.

— ¿Entonces? — Asaltó nuevamente.

— Esta claro que no ves más allá de burdas peleas callejeras. — Su tono fue déspota mientras daba otra calada al porro. — El poder, Giovanna. El poder lo es todo. — La mirada del moreno se perdió en el horizonte mientras votaba el humo y observaba como se mezclaba con el viento.

A la pelirroja no le faltaban ganas para asestarle un buen golpe a aquel bastardo egocéntrico, pues a pesar de que hacía dos años que lo conocía el maldito no había mejorado en nada su carácter. Ciertamente necesitaba un adiestramiento prolongado.

— Eres insoportable. — Bufó fulminándolo con la mirada.

— En verdad… y tú eres muy predecible en cuanto a tus emociones y comportamiento. — Rió con un susurro ronco.

— No me pondré a debatir contigo los pormenores de mi forma de vida.

— Tampoco es como si me importara. — Declaró recostándose contra el muro.

— Eres un cretino.

— Si buscas ofenderme, por favor al menos tómate la molestia de buscar algo más ingenioso. — Tranquilamente acomodó la corbata de seda plateada que llevaba a juego con el traje Armani negro.

— De todas formas, ya te dije donde recoger el estúpido paquete, — Espetó de nueva cuenta — si es que te interesa. Así que pienso que aquí termina nuestra conversación.

— ¿Huyes otra vez? — Relamió sus labios a la luz de la luna, ocultando la perversa sonrisa que centellaba como un faro en medio de la más violeta de las tormentas.

Rabiosa la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y detuvo sus pasos para poder encarar al grandísimo mamón.

— ¡Yo nunca huyo!

— ¿Pero qué no es precisamente lo que llevas haciendo desde hace dos años que te contactamos? — Dijo irónico.

— ¡Tú estúpida organización, el viejo y tú pueden irse directo al infierno por lo que a mí respecta! — Airada, Giovanna caminó regresando a la salida.

— Gracioso que digas eso. Puesto que automáticamente estás dando por hecho que ese albino puede irse al demonio conmigo.

El sonido de los tacones al rozar el pavimento se detuvo bruscamente.

— No te atrevas a…

— ¿A qué? ¿A mencionarte una de las razones por las que pones pies en polvorosa a la primera oportunidad? — Cínico soltó una profunda carcajada — Vamos Giovanna, creo que eres lo suficiente inteligente para saber aceptar algo tan mundano como las emociones y la atracción.

— ¡Ya basta! — El grito resonó en medio de la noche como un trueno.

El moreno ni siquiera se inmutó.

— ¿No te gusta oír la verdad?

— Detente. — Pronunció entre dientes.

— Encara hasta el más pequeño de tus miedos y en ese momento serás una verdadera guerrera. — Culminó.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — La frustración hizo colisión en su ofuscada mente, desatando su ira como si fuese un caótico infierno. Impulsada por el cúmulo de emociones que había contenido durante toda la discusión, se lanzó sobre el moreno dispuesta a por lo menos llevarse la satisfacción de causarle un moratón en la cara.

Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo violentamente cuando un brazo envolvió su cadera y la lanzó directo contra el frío piso. Ante el golpe perdió el aliento pero no tuvo oportunidad antes de que fuese bruscamente alzada por las solapas de su suerte y estrellada directo contra el muro. La violenta paliza hizo que sus dientes chocaran mientras su cabeza veía incontables luces y se preguntaba si las nauseas tras ese golpe en la cabeza, al final surtirían efecto y podría por lo menos bautizar el costoso traje de ese chulo.

Perdida entre el mareo y sus confusos pensamientos apenas fue consciente de la risa divertida y vil que sonó junto a su oído.

— Aclaremos tres cosas Giovanna. — Su aliento y la fina colonia invadieron los sentidos de la atolondrada muchacha. — Uno; tú fuerza es evidente, eres poderosa, y bien dotada, pero tú clara brusquedad te hace una peleadora burda e insignificante para mí, así que evítanos una molestia a ambos y no trates de hacer nada estúpido como esto nuevamente. Dos; aclara tus ideas antes de cualquier ataque y no mezcles algo tan insignificante como las emociones en medio de la claridad que se necesita para un encuentro. Tres; no eres rival para mí y tarde o temprano vendrás directo a dónde estás destinada a estar. La duda real no es si vendrás, sino como llegaras. — Apretó la sujeción sobre la ropa ajena. — ¿Por propia voluntad o a rastras?

Sin esperar a que la mordaz respuesta llegase, el mayor soltó a la joven ignorando el estrepito que se hizo al momento en que aterrizó en el suelo. Sin preocuparse por haberla dañado o mucho menos, recogió el carísimo saco negro que había colgado en una de las escaleras del departamento. Lo puso sobre su hombre y con cigarro en mano comenzó a alejarse.

Abatida en el piso, Giovanna a penas y podía formular un pensamiento coherente pues su cabeza estaba luchando por recuperar la lucidez que aquel chupapollas le había robado. Enderezó su cuerpo poco a poco con una mano en la cabeza para evitar sentir las pulsaciones que se habían instalado como banda de marcha. La náusea por lo menos había aminorado, pero desilusionada notó que ni siquiera pudo regalarle un buen vómito a aquel bastardo.

No estaba siendo su día.

De rodillas tanteó en el suelo para encontrar su bufando la cual no se sorprendió al encontrar descocida y completamente enlodada. Obviamente el señor "invencible" no podía permitir que su ilustre ropa tuviese una sola mancha, pero lo que eran las prendas de otros se podía ir a la joda.

— Hijo de puta, malparido, cerdo egocéntrico… — Se limpió el rostro y sacudió sus ropas — ¡narcisista de mierda! — Cuando miró al final del callejón donde aparentemente había desaparecido el moreno, pudo jurar haber oído su molesta risa.

Era increíble que cumpliese con el trato con ese y terminara siendo apaleada, acosada y además de todo amenazada por ese loco. ¿Quién rayos se creía? Era obvio que su orgullo superaba con creces el de todo un pelotón completo.

— Me largo de vuelta a Luxemburgo. ¡La mafia y sus puñeteras cosas se pueden pudrir! — Ya de pie comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí. — Adiós a mis buenos recuerdos de este lugar. — Dijo para sí misma con la humillación consumiéndola. — Pero ese cabrón piensa remotamente que lo obedeceré, o al viejo esta pero pirado. — Bufó groseramente y pronto comenzó a perderse entre la negra noche.

Oculto entre las sombras el mismo hombre trajeado negro disfrutó del espectáculo presentado por la pelirroja. El día casi llegaba y tenía toda la información que necesitaba de cada una, incluida a Giovanna. Su celular comenzó a sonar y sin despegar la mirada de la chica, llevó el auricular a su oído y dijo:

— Aquí Reborn. Sí, mis contactos ya las han ubicado a todas y acabo de hablar con Giovanna. Estoy seguro de que a más tardar mañana regresará a Luxemburgo, por lo cual urge que me conciertes una cita con el noveno. Hay cosas que afinar antes del momento esperado. — No esperó una contestación o confirmación de lo que sabía se haría sin faltas y con total precisión. Luego de colgar el móvil, reanudo se marcha con el saco al hombro y silbando una suave melodía.

El juego, después de todo, recién comenzaba.


End file.
